


In The Dark

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: She waits for the opportunity and they both enjoy
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Inktober 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507550
Kudos: 7





	In The Dark

In the dark, she waits for him and pounces first chance she gets like the cat she dresses up as.

They kiss, twist and turn, rut and moan in the dark and not even the dark can hide their smiles as they part.

They need to find a bed soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Please let me know and if I can ask: Go and check out my other stories! I'm sure you'll like them!


End file.
